snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Night Live Wiki
Welcome to the first and currently only Wikicity devoted to Saturday Night Live (SNL)! Created and run by SNL fans, this site is devoted to bringing you the latest information on SNL and to teaching you the history of the show! If you do not know what SNL is, please visit What's SNL?, which will be up shortly. Anyone is able to add information to the site, but, since this Wikicity is new, not all the information will be up right away. For now, you can use our portal, Studio 8H, to track down any pages you want to find. Recent Major Updates *SNL Episode Schedule (Added new episode listing 9/19) *SNL Episode Schedule (Season Premiere host announced 9/18) *SNL Episode Schedule (new Hosting info, 9/15) *What's Going On? (Official announcement on cast, 9/12) News NOTE: For a more in-depth news coverage of the SNL news, please go to Current Events. *SNL will air a special SNL episode on October/15/2005, The Best of David Spade. *'Steve Carell', star of NBC's The Office and The 40-Year-Old Virgin, has been confirmed to be hosting the season premiere, while Kanye West performs. This has been confirmed by "Jam Canoe" and TV Guide. As much as this is coming from a highly reliable source, there was an understanding that the season premiere would be hosted by a "return host", as in someone who has hosted SNL before. Either way, NBCUMV.com has confirmed that Steve Carell will be host, but has not confirmed Kanye West as Musical Guest. *In hosting news, The Statesman has confirmed that on October 29th's episode, Lance Armstrong will host, and his fiancee Sheryl Crow will sing. *Castmember/Head Writer Tina Fey has given birth to a girl, Alice Richmond. This is Tina and her husband Jeff Richmond's first child. Tina and Jeff have been married since 2001, and Tina has been Head Writer/Weekend Update Anchor since 2000. To accomodate this new addition to Tina's family, Tina will go on a short maternity leave. *Official word from E! has confirmed all of the news we have announced here, and has confirmed the return of Will Forte, the eventual return of Maya Rudolph (both had been rumored to have left), and the already-confirmed returns of everyone except Rob Riggle. Episode Schedule NOTE: All times are EST. SNL Episodes are on at 11:30pm on Saturdays on NBC, with Classic SNL on at 1:00am Saturday night/Sunday morning. SNL past season reruns air at SNL's regular time (11:35pm Saturday), and are listed under Saturday. Classic SNL (1:05am Sunday) is listed under Sunday. Special episodes, like Best Of episodes or Election Update usually air in place of a past season rerun. Edited 60-minute episodes air on Global in Canada, airing at 1:30am Mondays-Fridays. For full listings, go to SNL Episode Schedule *''Saturday, 9/24/05'' (04-05 Rerun): Will Ferrell/Queens of the Stone Age (oa: May 14, 2005) *''Sunday, 9/25/05'' (Classic): Christopher Walken/Arrested Development (oa: October 24, 1992) ---- *''Saturday, 10/01/05'' (SEASON PREMIERE): Steve Carell/Kanye West *''Sunday, 10/02/05'' (Classic): '''Mariel Hemingway/Blues Traveler (oa: September 30, 1995) *''Saturday, 10/08/05'' (New Episode) Jon Heder/TBA *''Sunday, 10/09/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) ---- *''Saturday, 10/15/05'' (Special) The Best of David Spade (Premiere) *''Sunday, 10/16/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) ---- *''Satuday, 10/22/05'' (New): Catherine Zeta-Jones/Franz Ferdinand''' *''Sunday, 10/23/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) *''Saturday, 10/29/05'' (New): Lance Armstrong/Sheryl Crow *''Sunday, 10/30/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) What You Can Do *Go to Studio 8H and find a page you can work on. *Practice making a page at the Training Centre. *Add your name to the list of registered users.